All Good Things
by thevelvetbunny
Summary: KakaSasu. Kakashi begins to view his old student in a different light, and the feeling's mutual. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Quite out of character for a certain Uchiha. But fook it, it's fanfic. He can be changed and as drunk as I want him.

* * *

**All Good Things**

* * *

Kakashi was well aware that the boy wasn't a boy anymore; he was a man, and what a man he turned out to be. The jounin couldn't stop his eyes from wandering all over his past student. And it wasn't just him, no, it appeared the whole room stopped and stared. Sasuke either revelled in the attention, glowing in the knowledge of his fine features and taking pride in the glares of envy other men threw in his direction, or he was completely unaware of the roaming eyes. He would be a fool not to notice, and so Kakashi guessed his student knew very well how people looked at him with envy.

Kakashi leant against the wall, away from the bustling noise of the crowded room and surveyed the night's frivolities. He was not nearly high enough to get through the night, and his legs were aching, despite his fitness. He watched one of his prized students with a glazed-over eye, unable to ignore that charming grin or devilish smirk.

It was safe to say Sasuke's looks helped in his rehabilitation into Konoha life. As was the natural order of things, his pleasant features drew people in and morphed them into addicts. He was twenty now, nearing his prime and finally letting go of his past regrets and mistakes. He was more settled, calmer and not so quick to become irritated or repugnantly moody. He was more accepting, and able to quell his temper and contempt whenever other people messed up, or simply annoyed him. It would have been easy for him to have sunk into a hovel of despair and guilt, but he had friends who still cared enough for him never to be in that position ever again.

Kakashi also noted his change in persona, his sudden interest in the opposite sex and (indeed, if Kakashi's suspicions were correct) others of his gender. Occasionally, as although Kakashi may be lazy he is not unobservant, the young man's Sensei would catch fleetingly whimsical glances at Naruto, Sai or Neji (who had also grown into a similarly regally featured man). Sometimes Sasuke would even be caught with sensual glances towards himself, but Kakashi could easily have mistaken these for seemingly knowing glances. There were times when he questioned his judgement, as he too was becoming rapt in the Uchiha's spell. He was soon to be hooked by Sasuke's hex, obeying the unusual magnetism he commanded even as a young child.

It didn't help that he was around him so damn much. Kakashi would find himself avoiding Sasuke's eyes far too often, and far too noticeably. It hadn't taken long for the young man to become suspicious, his keen eyes following him like one of his giant hawks. And Kakashi couldn't avoid tonight; not Sakura's twenty-first.

There was a time when each and every person in the room doubted they'd ever reach the big two-one, and in this world it tended to be treated like a grand ceremony of drunken disorder. Kakashi wasn't a big drinker, and neither was Sasuke, but quite unusually for him the Uchiha was downing hefty gulps of sake just as quick as Kiba or Naruto. It was even putting him in a silly, unguarded mood, much to the room's amusement. His smile, a genuinely wolfish grin lit his dark eyes, making them appear to shine in the low light of the muted wall lamps. Kakashi viewed him from afar, nestled in his quiet corner. The distance gave him so peace of mind, but being back in the safety of his bedroom with his nose buried in Icha Icha porn would have put his mind much more at ease.

As he watched from his hide, Sasuke's eyes suddenly rolled up to meet Kakashi's hazy gaze, fixing his Sensei with a knowing, yet mocking look. His suspicion ignited, and he grinned triumphantly, as if he'd won. Sasuke was still a competitive bastard, and any small triumph against Kakashi was something to be happy about, seeing as he rarely gave himself away so easily.

Much to his annoyance, Gai bounded up to Kakashi and hooked a very drunken arm around his shoulders.

"Kakashi, I have never seen you look so old!" Gai jeered and laughed, whilst many heads turned around to stare. "I think we need a drinking contest, like we used to in the golden days of our youth!"

The copy-nin knew very well what he wanted, remembering his own twenty-first birthday. Within two hours he was knocked-out cold, asleep in someone's roof garden, woken up the next morning by a screaming little girl who thought he was a dead body. Moving slightly, Kakashi unwound himself from Gai's clutches and slinked away toward the safety of the bathroom. Upon reaching the toilet, Kakashi sat down and buried his face in his hands, plotting his way out the window and into the night where he would be free of drunken idiots and the mocking glee of Uchiha Sasuke. He stayed in a couple of minutes to regain himself, as noisy people began to bash on the toilet door. He could hear the squeal of Sakura and Ino outside, both jolly and dancing about as they giggled and laughed the night away.

It took some time, but Kakashi eventually ventured outside the bathroom. He thought he was safe, until he was confronted by a swift Uchiha Sasuke, black eyes level with his own. The young man brushed against him, all the while his eyes stayed locked and completely focused on the copy-nin as he careened past, and then moved to the kitchen.

Kakashi stood deadly still, and watched Sasuke disappear into the other room. He took this as his cue to vanish for that long-awaited joint, and managed to move quickly through the crowd, avoiding a dancing Lee and the rosy-faced Gai, all the while feeling the predatory stare of Uchiha Sasuke boring between his shoulder blades. Sasuke's gaze followed him as Kakashi swiftly made his way through the party and out the window, into the cool of night. Sasuke downed his drink, and had resolved to follow his old Sensei, as the only reason he was drinking tonight was to play on the pleasing aspect of potentially seducing his old Master.

...

It was a relief to be out the window, and lost in the dark of night with the wind displacing his already messy hair. The cool seared through his skin, and it grounded him, slowly shocking the drum of his heart back to rhythmic normalcy. He promptly surged across the rooftops, until he came to the front of the water tanks above the hospital. He remembered, in a Konoha of old, when Sasuke and Naruto had both embedded a fist full of lightning and maelstrom in each of them respectively. It was a marvel to see how far each of them had travelled. They were different people now, confident and self-assured.

Now perched atop one brass tower, Kakashi rifled through his pockets for his tobacco and weed. Despite its flimsy legality, considering the high mortality rate of shinobi, such drugs weren't really frowned upon. As long as you were sober in the line of duty, no one really cared how you got through the day.

As he sheltered his roll from the wind, Kakashi suddenly felt the tingle of chakra. He knew this presence all too well, and as it came closer he quelled the thump of his heart with the task at hand. A part of him had expected Sasuke to follow him, but it was the side of him he constantly tried to contain, to stifle and forget, lest he be tempted into a situation with dire consequences. It wasn't that Kakashi ignored the calling of his sexuality; it was because of the complications such a relationship could cause their bond. Their relationship had already had far too much drama for one lifetime, there seemed little reason for more, and Sasuke had quite a melodramatic personality at times. Sasuke certainly didn't like to think it, but Kakashi could read him like a book, always had and always would. He happened to be a very determined shinobi, and Kakashi was sure as soon as he had got wind of his attraction, Sasuke would pursue him with as much fervour as his other ambitions.

Of course, Kakashi's main problem was that he felt quite uncomfortable with thinking such thoughts about one so much younger than him, and his past student. He cursed himself for ever thinking of Sasuke calling him "Sensei" in pleasure rather than training. He was a bright young thing, and surely shouldn't be consorting with someone some fourteen-years-older.

Kakashi didn't look up as the Uchiha, the intoxication heavy in his steps, came into view. Sasuke stood in front of him, his tall figure obscuring the glow of the moon. His hands were in his pockets, his back straight and rigid, face in shadow but cast down as he stared at the top of Kakashi's silver head.

"I didn't know you smoked dope,"

Kakashi smiled to himself. "But you always suspected it?"

"Of course," Sasuke said, moving the front of his trousers aggressively towards Kakashi's bowed head. "May I have a couple of tokes, _Sensei?_"

Kakashi licked the thin paper. "You've drunk too much, you'll be sick,"

"I'm fine,"

"Listen to the wisdom of experience,"

"_Wisdom?_" Sasuke scoffed at the word, rolling it on his tongue with all the mocking he could muster.

"Move out the way, or I'll set your trousers alight," Kakashi told him, in his sharpest commanding voice. Sasuke took his time obeying, and slipped down next to him, his movements fluid and almost feline in their smoothness.

Kakashi sparked up after tugging down his mask. If Sasuke was shocked he gave no indication of surprise. After all these years, Kakashi had never showed his face to his students... But he had a feeling Sasuke was becoming more than his student, given his reckless flirting and heavy eyes.

"If you kept your mask down people might take you more seriously," Sasuke stated, his sharingan now activated as he appraised his Sensei's rigid features.

Kakashi fixed him a long side-long stare. "Why?"

"You just have one of _those_ faces,"

"You're talking shit," Kakashi knew he had one of "those" faces. He was nearly identical to his father, after all.

"Your scar adds to it," Sasuke said, sharingan twirling. "It detracts from your dopey eye,"

"My eye isn't that dull,"

"It looks perpetually lifeless,"

"Full of compliments tonight aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Sometimes you look catatonic, even with the sharingan,"

"Are you and Sakura still trying to diagnose me?"

"So far we've come up with Grumpy Old Bastard,"

"Tell her I'm convinced I'm going through an early male menopause, hence my morose state,"

"I've noticed your hot-flushes," Sasuke purred, clearly stating his double meaning. The hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up as a shiver ran down your spine. "I don't think you're depressed. You've been avoiding us lately, but it's not because you're sad,"

"It's mainly because you lot remind me how old I am,"

"You don't look old at all; you're actually pretty good looking, despite your eye affliction,"

Kakashi inhaled a long, harsh toke, before exhaling and turning fully towards Sasuke. Through the smoke, Sasuke's face was illuminated by the moonlight, eyes swirling and lips smugly pouted. Kakashi shook his head, knowing full well that Sasuke enjoyed toying with people far too much. But he couldn't keep himself from staring right back at him, his ego inflated by Sasuke's admission.

He kept that stare long and binding, whilst he inhaled again. Sasuke inched, closing in as Kakashi didn't dare to move. The Uchiha grinned as he homed-in on Kakashi's lips.

"Blow back," Sasuke hummed against his mouth as the jounin exhaled against the fullness of his lips. Sasuke breathed in the thick smoke as his sharingan closed. Heat sprang between them, and Kakashi felt a need growing inside he had longed to release for such a long while. The dope was affecting his arousal as it seeped through his system, just as the sake was making Sasuke far bolder than usual. A brash hand came out to pull Kakashi's face closer as he ground his lips against his Sensei's.

Kakashi moved away, despite relishing in Sasuke's audacious move. The Uchiha pulled away and let out the smoke, then grinned ear to ear. Kakashi didn't move, as if caught in the wolf's glower. He sat back and didn't move a muscle. The gravity of what he just did swelled his head till it ached, and the endless possibilities of what this might mean flooded him like a rush of grey rain clouds enveloping the sky.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you better not be a tease," He said gravely, his tone warning and yet warmer than his usual tone. Sasuke, typically, took this as a challenge against his manhood. His face grew serious as he fixed Kakashi with a scowl.

"I'm not," He stated plainly, his impish ways not simply for play, but for real. Sasuke was attempting to seduce his Master, and was succeeding.

Kakashi didn't know whether to end it and send him packing, or whether he should give in to his devilish side and show him how sex was done properly. He seriously doubted Sasuke was as experienced as Kakashi's wandering mind would lead him to believe.

"I know you want to," There it was, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke Arrogance, something rarely voiced, and usually delivered in a triumphant, disdainful smirk.

Kakashi could see the over-powering glint in Sasuke's eyes. Well, it seems he tended to be the dominant party. The old jounin wouldn't have that. Sasuke needed to learn just precisely who was the Master and who the student was in this circumstance. He baited him long enough, and now Sasuke will have to reap what he's sown.

"Yours or mine?"

Sasuke's eyes betrayed a flash of excitement. "Yours, even though it's a shitty shoebox. Naruto's staying at mine,"

"I'll have you know my flat is full of charm and character, something your home lacks entirely,"

"It smells of dogs,"

"Say it louder and you'll hurt their feelings,"

"They stunk out my flat last time; I had to disinfect everything,"

"They like you, and that's how you repay them,"

"Are you going to finish that draw? You're taking forever," Sasuke said obstinately, pouting, and crossed his arms against the chill of the wind.

"That alcohol's making you moody; you should learn to take things steady,"

But Sasuke didn't want to take anything steadily. He moved closer, putting his hand on Kakashi's knee and ran his lips across his jaw line.

"Can't you have it on the way?" He hummed against the jounin's ear.

Kakashi was quite taken-aback by how wanton he was, but remembered he was still young and ever so foolish.

"Remember that all good things come to those who wait," Kakashi was nearing the end of his joint, and turned his attention fully to Sasuke, whose hand was rhythmically rubbing along his thigh in such a provocative way. His sharingan were full and swirling, with all the intent of making Kakashi hurry. Well, the old jounin would show Sasuke how to use a sharingan properly in bed.

The joint was finally smoked to the butt, and Kakashi locked eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha sat up, the red leaving his eyes as he smiled and leant in for a deeper kiss. Kakashi responded amply and cupped the Uchiha's face as he slipped his tongue between his lips. Sasuke hummed and stifled a moan, but he was quick to break the kiss.

"We should go back to yours now," He said with heavy breaths. Kakashi was quicky to agree and both made their way furtively along the Konoha rooftops under the light of a crisp, glowing moon.

* * *

Sasuke was giddy, his head soaring as he felt Kakashi's lips on his neck, his hands brushing all over his tempered skin. It was dark in his Sensei's flat, but the light from the stars and moon softly illuminated the small kitchen as Kakashi pushed him against the countertop, his lips making a stimulating path along his collarbone and to his pebbled nipple.

He had never had sex with a man before, although he wanted to, and most shinobi were rather free with their sexuality. The chaos of their lives permitted such behaviour and was often the therapy they needed and craved. He had attempted to lead, but found Kakashi to be obligingly dominant, and well Sasuke wasn't too displeased. He trusted his Sensei, and was curious to see how well he'd perform in the sack. As it were, he was very good, although almost too slow for Sasuke's liking.

Kakashi was happily crouched slightly and traced the rigid lines of Sasuke's abdomen. He was delicious to taste and touch and was so responsive, even with the alcohol coursing through his veins. The low hums and mewling pleasure were wondrous to hear, and pulled him along the tide of satisfaction they were sure to meander through in the darkness of his flat.

Sasuke's hands were all over him, smoothing against his skin, and through his rough hair. He was beastly and aggressive with his movements, but Kakashi steadied him and grounded the strength of his desire.

He could feel the hardness of his erection as Kakashi descended lower and lower, until he pulled off Sasuke's trousers and boxers. Feeling so open and unguarded, with the whole of him in plain sight Sasuke trembled softly, the pure rush of excitement so hard to curb and restrain. He attempted to move off the countertop and pull at Kakashi's waistband, only to be pushed back and told gruffly to "relax". Before he could respond tritely, Kakashi traced his tongue along his shaft from the bottom to the tip. Sasuke shivered with pleasured delight as his back arched against the cupboard door. The small knob dug into his back, but rather than being an annoyance, it seemed to heighten his pleasure.

"Fuck..." He moaned against tightly ground teeth. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the countertop for dear life. Kakashi quickly engulfed him fully in warm, soft bliss and Sasuke could barely breathe properly. He wanted to scream and wail his name, but was as reserved as he could possibly be with Kakashi's lips taut around his dick.

Kakashi knew what he was doing, and knew he did it very well. With age comes experience after all, and Sasuke was simply sampling a taste of what he had in store for the young man tonight. The weed was making every feeling that little bit sharper, making the blood in his veins seem alive and every feeling was extended to the best part of bliss. He sucked on Sasuke's dick and felt him tense and sigh with rapture.

"Wait... wait," Sasuke moaned, and Kakashi could feel the muscle contractions beneath his grip as Sasuke panted closer to release. Feeling that moment rise in a flood of heat and profusion of heady curses, Kakashi ceased all movement and took his mouth away from Sasuke's dick. He watched as the Uchiha looked down, almost aghast with disappointment.

"I'm going to have to work on your stamina," Kakashi purred against his thigh, and kissed along the firm muscles beneath his skin. His skin tastes so wonderful Kakashi could barely believe it. "Funny, I think I told you that when you were thirteen too,"

Kakashi straightened himself and undid his trousers, until he was stopped by a strong arm gripping him by the back of the head and pulling him close for heated kiss. Sasuke crushed his lips against the jounin's and began to grind his hips against his. A wandering hand smoothed along the plains f his stomach as Sasuke reached into his boxers and grabbed Kakashi's stiff dick. His teeth nipped his lips as Sasuke became unhinged and feverish with desire. He wasn't entirely sure with what to do, having not been with a man before, but quelled his anxiety with the fact that he was also a man and knew how he liked to be touched.

Kakashi tilted his head back as he allowed Sasuke to attack his jaw and suck on the solid tendon tracing up along his neck. He had to give the young man credit, Kakashi guessed he had never been with another man, but he was adept at making his head spin with delight. The touch on his shaft was deft and pleasing, but also so passionate. Kakashi had imagined Sasuke as either unbelievably awkward, or staggeringly passionate, and it seemed the latter was the most precise description for the way he made love.

"Pull them down!" Sasuke hissed, annoyed by the clothes still keeping most of Kakashi's bottom half hidden. He pulled away and hooked his fingers into his Sensei's waistband and unceremoniously tugged them off. They pooled on the floor with a muffled sound and Kakashi stepped out of them, his whole body as exposed now as Sasuke's.

Sasuke was particularly impatient, he had throbbing need that had to be satiated soon or he would go insane. His skin was hot and almost felt too tight, and too restricting in his hour of need, and all he wanted to do was feel Kakashi flush against him, touching him.

He kissed Kakashi roughly, and tugged his silver hair; ground his dick against his similarly needy hips. He was frantic and unable to hold himself in check, much to his own annoyance, as his pride took a heavy bashing. But as long as his need was taken care of he didn't really care how wanton he came across.

But the copy-nin found all of this far too amusing, and he grinned and smirked as Sasuke's hands touched whatever they could.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke, his hands momentarily stilling the frenzied Uchiha.

"What?" He growled with annoyance, as Kakashi moved to quell the fire that burned behind his eyes.

"That all good things..."

"Why do you keep making me wait?" Sasuke pouted, the low light velvety against the cut of his cheekbones.

"The wisdom of experience, Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi stated, and moved away. He gestured towards his bedroom. "Go and sit on the bed,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's commanding tone, but obeyed in silence, finding walking with his painful erection quite difficult. Kakashi followed behind him and flicked the switch on the light as Sasuke sat down.

The Uchiha watched in silence, leaning back on his forearms as Kakashi rifled through his wardrobe. He admired the man with so many battle scars, each with their own story to tell, as he whipped out some handcuffs. Sasuke's eyes widened and he made an audible gulp.

"No," He said tritely, but he had to admit the idea turned him on.

"If you're going to be bitchy, I'll use my paddle as well,"

Sasuke looked aghast as Kakashi came towards him with the handcuffs, which at least weren't adorned with white fluff or anything as hideous as that. Still, he activated his sharingan with defiance. If the dirty old man wanted that, he'd have to work for it, lest Sasuke's pride be mortally wounded.

"You'll enjoy it," Kakashi smiled, and Sasuke was momentarily shocked by how handsome his old Sensei looked when he smiled.

"If I do it will you promise to sort out... _that?_" The young man gestured towards his purplish erection.

"Lie down on your stomach, and we'll see,"

Begrudgingly, Sasuke did what he was told and lay down, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's rough hands as they smoothed along his sides and massaged his shoulder blades, until both hands took his wrists and forced his hands above him. He securely attached both his hands against a small wooden pillar against the head-board.

Sasuke felt his heart jump against his chest as he lay on his front, hands bound to the headboard. He attempted to move them, but found he couldn't without the use of chakra. His stomach quivered with butterflies as he felt Kakashi straddle him and press him against the bed. The flimsy springs gave way under him, and he could almost sense how loud they'd be once they begin the real fucking.

Kakashi tenderly touched the nape of his neck and bent down, kissing all the way along the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. Sasuke's smooth skin flushed at the gentle touches as the man atop of him lazily kissed down along his spine making his head light and giddy with the sheer power of pleasure. It was the most glorious erotic feeling, and it made his head spin with delight. The fact that his hands were bound and unable to do anything seemed to make the feeling more intense, more intimate than he could ever have imagined. He felt Kakashi near his backside, and the man began nibbling one soft globe of flesh before placing a hand at the nape of his neck, pushing him back into the softness of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?"

"So fucking good," He entranced, enraptured by the sheer silky gush of pleasure and need.

Kakashi smiled to himself, remembering the first time he was with a man. He'd been the same, a man who was more boyish than mature and so wanton he tended to rush things. Still, he felt it was time now for Sasuke to be as pleasured as he wished. Kakashi left him, and went to the cupboard to take out some lube. Sasuke surveyed through his hazy eyes as the older man came back.

There was a remarkable sense of trepidation that seemed to heighten the feeling as Sasuke heard Kakashi open the bottle, and then the surge of adrenalin hit him as Kakashi lightly pressed a finger into his back passage.

"Relax..." Kakashi hummed softly as Sasuke jolted with shock. No one had ever touched him there. He was shocked to say the least, but the feeling of intrusion was not such a bad one. He groaned as Kakashi attended his need, and was gentle enough that he felt safe and secure. As another finger slipped in, Sasuke squirmed with feeling and his groans seemed more urgent and louder.

Kakashi's own need was increasing as he viewed the Uchiha beneath him, writhing in need and lust. He was quick to ready him, his own bliss soon to be satiated.

"Ready?" He asked, just to make sure, but all he got was an anguished moan who told him to shut the fuck up and screw him already. Kakashi smirked and was very obligating.

"Oh... fuck!" Sasuke seemed to have a gutter-mouth during sex, which Kakashi thought very charming. His whole body convulsed as Kakashi pushed inside him, his cock pulsing inside him. Sasuke moaned with the feeling, and arched his back so Kakashi could pump his hard dick.

The melding of pleasure was too much for Sasuke he as he groaned open mouthed between frenetic pants. Kakashi was quick with a deadly rhythm, and Sasuke was quick to come, his body spent even before Kakashi had started properly, much to the elder's amusement. Kakashi sped up his rhythm and came in blinding profusion of muscle contractions as he ground his hips hard once more against Sasuke's fleshy buttocks and moaned softly.

"Looks like we both need some work on our stamina," He proclaimed, and glanced down at Sasuke, who, if his suspicions were correct, was asleep. He shook him slightly. "Sasuke?"

He was definitely asleep.

_Fucking alcohol._

* * *

Pale morning light beamed through the winding branches, and in through the bedroom window of Hatake Kakashi, who oddly was not to be found in his apartment. He was nowhere to be seen, as one Uchiha Sasuke had called out a couple of times, only to suddenly notice a note next to the bed in his Sensei's scrawled, spidery handwriting:

_As your Sensei, it would be awful of me to let the opportunity for a training session go to miss. You have a mission briefing at Ten O'Clock at the Hokage Tower, and I have on me the keys to the handcuffs securing you to the bed. If you can unlock yourself before the briefing, I'll give you a blowjob._

_Your caring and sharing Sensei, Kakashi_

Sasuke groaned as his head pulsed with pain. Only that grumpy old bastard would fuck him and then leave him chained to the bed. He glanced at the clock; he had ten minutes, and by hell he was getting that blowjob.

* * *

Thank for reading!

As always, your criticism and such is welcome. x


End file.
